<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>救赎【一个土味ABO穿越文学】 by yooozaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900598">救赎【一个土味ABO穿越文学】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooozaw/pseuds/yooozaw'>yooozaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooozaw/pseuds/yooozaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只是一个狗血剧，论小陈怎么把一只受伤咩咩宠上天去</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）<br/>  陈韦丞一觉醒来，觉得世界有些不对劲。<br/>  他从床上爬起来，房间是陌生的，房间里也充斥着陌生的味道。<br/>  “…？”陈韦丞爬起来，走向镜子前。<br/>  脸还是他的脸，但总觉得哪里不对。<br/>  他是被人拐卖了？还是有人要整他？陈韦丞懵逼的在镜子前站了一会儿，他决定出门看看。</p><p>  这间房子有些凌乱，陈韦丞看着乱七八糟放着的衣服，他是一个人住？<br/>  他又搜索了一下房子里的各个房间，家里还有另外一个卧室，陈韦丞敲了敲门，里面没有动静。<br/>  真一个人住？但陈韦丞从玄关的鞋子看来，似乎这里是住了另外一个人的。<br/>  他轻轻拧开门，里面一片漆黑。<br/>  “今天…”里面传来了一声微弱的声音，陈韦丞差点被他吓到。<br/>  “今天…要带我去哪里…”小小的声音还带着些许哭腔，陈韦丞在黑暗中寻找着那个声音的来源。<br/>  “你，你好？”陈韦丞小心翼翼的试探。<br/>  “……”对方没了声音。<br/>  “你在哪里？”他又问。<br/>  “是要玩陌生人吗…”对方又轻轻的开口了。<br/>  “呃…不，不是”陈韦丞急着找到他，摸到开关他就将灯打开了。<br/>  映入眼帘的是蜷缩在墙角的男孩子。<br/>  他身上带着手铐脚镣，一双湿漉漉的眼睛害怕的盯着自己，他只穿着宽松的上衣，下半身什么也没有。<br/>  男孩子的身上到处都是痕迹，有抽打导致的，有烫伤导致的，还有…性爱导致的。<br/>  “你好…你没事吧？”陈韦丞第一次见这阵势，着实吓了一跳，他慢慢的蹲下身往前走去。<br/>  “……”男孩子在发抖，似乎是害怕他的靠近。<br/>  “别怕，我不会伤害你的”陈韦丞柔下声音“我帮你解开好吗？”陈韦丞刚才就发现自己身上有不知道用来做什么的小钥匙，现在看来估计是手铐的钥匙。<br/>  男孩子没有拒绝，只是低下头尽可能的把自己缩成一团。<br/>  “好了，没事了”陈韦丞帮他打开禁锢着他的手铐和脚镣，问“你怎么会在这里？是被人抓来的吗？”<br/>  “……还没有开始吗…”男孩子抬头看向他“你今天没有找人和你一起吗…”<br/>  “什么？”<br/>  “路人的戏码…是轮奸对吧…”男孩子微微支起身体“我会准备好避孕药的…会乖的…你不要打我…”<br/>  “不，不…”陈韦丞吓到了。<br/>  “不可以吗…求求你不要打我…”男孩子泪眼朦胧的看着他“我哪里不乖了吗…是我没有演好戏吗…再给我一次机会我一定会乖乖的…求你了…”<br/>  “我不打你…你别，别哭”陈韦丞想去揉揉他，结果男孩子又蜷缩回去。<br/>  “这次你是要扮演好人…我知道了”男孩子轻声说“你好，我叫杨博尧…”<br/>  “你好…我，我叫陈韦丞”陈韦丞咽了咽口水“那个…你刚才在说什么？”<br/>  “……没什么，你是来救我的吗？”他问。<br/>  “嗯…虽然我也不知道什么情况，但是…我想我可以带你走”<br/>  “好的…”杨博尧颤颤巍巍的从墙根站起来“谢谢你救我…”<br/>  “呃，那我们走吧？”陈韦丞想去抱他，因为看杨博尧根本走不动路，可当他触碰到杨博尧的身体，他感受到了对方的恐惧，像是从内心生出的，对他的恐惧。<br/>  “要不然你睡一下？我看你精神状态很不好”陈韦丞松开手，指着旁边的床说。<br/>  “好…”杨博尧乖巧的遵从着他的指令，爬上床躺下。<br/>  他还在发抖。<br/>  陈韦丞看着他颤抖的肩膀想，他到底经历过什么？他是谁？我又是谁？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）<br/>  杨博尧似乎以为他在跟他玩什么陌生人游戏，陈韦丞有些头疼，他还没弄清楚这里到底是什么情况，唯一一个能帮助他的人，什么都不愿意说，只是完成陈韦丞给他的一切指示。<br/>  “杨博尧”陈韦丞喊他。<br/>  “我在的…”杨博尧从床上爬起来，他打算下床，陈韦丞制止了他。<br/>  “你躺着就好，回答我几个问题”<br/>  “好的…”<br/>  “我们是什么关系？你认识我对吧”他问。<br/>  “……”杨博尧企图从他眼中弄明白他想做什么，陈韦丞也盯着他，等待他的回答。<br/>  “我们没有关系…”杨博尧轻声回答。<br/>  “忘掉那个陌生人游戏，认真回答我，我们是什么关系？”陈韦丞问他。<br/>  “……”杨博尧眼眶又湿润了，显然这个问题让他非常不安。<br/>  “我是…是你的…”杨博尧张了张嘴，又摇了摇头。<br/>  “什么意思？”<br/>  “你从没承认过…”他轻声说“为什么还要问我…”<br/>  “是恋人？”陈韦丞猜测。<br/>  “……”杨博尧不答。<br/>  “你为什么会被铐在那里？”陈韦丞又问。<br/>  “你找人来的时候…我不乖…”杨博尧咬着唇“对不起…我以后一定不会喊疼了…”<br/>  “我找人…对你做什么？”陈韦丞皱起眉头。<br/>  “你说呢…”杨博尧用手擦掉眼泪“无非就是那些事…”<br/>  “我们不是恋人？”<br/>  杨博尧抬头看他，似乎是想说又不敢说。<br/>  “你说吧，我不会打你，我保证”陈韦丞坐在床脚，杨博尧明显往后缩了缩。<br/>  “我是…你的omega”杨博尧小声说。<br/>  “？”触及到了陈韦丞的知识盲区。<br/>  “对不起，但是…omega是什么？”陈韦丞挠头。<br/>  “……你是我的Alpha，我的…丈夫”杨博尧轻轻解释“omega就是…”<br/>  “所以你是我的夫人？我们结婚了？”陈韦丞问。<br/>  “怎么可能…”杨博尧苦笑着摇了摇头“你标记了我…我就是你的了…”<br/>  陈韦丞一时难以消化这些奇怪信息，他只好先行离开杨博尧的房间，去找电子设备查询一下杨博尧嘴里那些天书一样的话。</p><p>  经过一番搜索，陈韦丞终于明白自己所处的世界到底是个什么样的玩意儿了。<br/>  这不扯淡吗？标记人不结婚？哪有人上赶着找人来欺负自己老婆的？<br/>  陈韦丞对他现在身体里之前的那个灵魂感到恶心，omega会怀孕，他十分怀疑之前的那个人会在杨博尧的发情期找来一堆Alpha强上他，让他怀孕又让他流产。<br/>  所以他才怕成那样，所以他才会一直说自己会乖。<br/>  操，这都什么傻逼。<br/>  陈韦丞想起杨博尧湿漉漉的眼神，心底一片柔软，傻逼，他骂自己身体的原主，你不要是吧？你不要我要了，我非得把他宠上天不可，你这个傻逼，这么好的老婆都欺负。<br/>  陈韦丞在房间里踱步良久，还是忍不住去找了杨博尧。</p><p>  “怎么了…？”杨博尧看着他走进来，身体紧绷成一条直线。<br/>  “杨博尧”陈韦丞郑重的看着他“从今天起，你就是我老婆，我不会打你，不会找人欺负你，我会好好保护你的”<br/>  “……？”杨博尧小心翼翼的看着他。<br/>  “好…”他吐出一个字。<br/>  不对，他肯定又以为我在玩什么play了，陈韦丞有点焦躁，怎么才能让杨博尧从那段阴影中走出来？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）<br/>  陈韦丞开始尝试好好儿对杨博尧，他打扫完家里的卫生，去叫杨博尧起床吃早饭。<br/>  他敲了敲门，里面还是一如既往的没有回应。<br/>  “杨博尧，起来吃早饭”陈韦丞拧开门把手，刚往里走了一步，就踢到了什么。<br/>  “？”陈韦丞低头，对上杨博尧的目光。<br/>  “我以为你昨天晚上会来…”杨博尧轻轻说。<br/>  “我，我来干嘛？”陈韦丞眨眨眼。<br/>  “……做爱，你一直…不都是这样吗”杨博尧伸手捏住他的裤腿“我的发情期就在下周了…”<br/>  “什么？！家里有抑制剂吗？”陈韦丞恶补完知识，多少了解了一些。<br/>  “抑制剂…？”杨博尧有些茫然的看向他“你从来不用那个…房间里有避孕药…没事的…”杨博尧摸摸自己的肚子“没事的…”<br/>  “先出来吃早饭吧，我刚出去买了点”陈韦丞叹了口气，杨博尧还是不能碰，一碰就会吓的发抖，陈韦丞倒也不急，他想循序渐进，保护好他。<br/>  杨博尧对他一直小心翼翼的，他从来不会主动靠近他，只要陈韦丞一走过来，杨博尧就会低下头，紧张的攥着袖子。<br/>  “我来收拾就行了”陈韦丞说，杨博尧被他突然出声吓得一颤，但还是乖乖点头离开。<br/>  他又跑回了房间里，陈韦丞想，可能那里对他来说比较有安全感吧。</p><p>  经过了几天的相处，杨博尧好像终于明白过来，陈韦丞跟他原先相处过的那个人不一样。<br/>  至少不会打他，杨博尧在心里默默的想。<br/>  至今为止他已经和陈韦丞相处了快一周，对方从没有做出任何出格举动。<br/>  陈韦丞和他解释过为什么，他说他并不是这个世界的人，只是碰巧不知为何到了这个与他同名同姓的人身上。<br/>  杨博尧垂着眸子想，那又怎样，他不是这里的人，总有一天他要离开，到时候，自己又会落入每天绝望的深渊，被侵犯被殴打。<br/>  还不如什么都没发生，还不如他对自己差一点，免得让他留下念想。</p><p>  杨博尧还是不信任他，陈韦丞苦恼的想，他明明跟杨博尧解释过了，也保证过自己绝不会做不应该的事，可是杨博尧还是对他小心翼翼的，甚至会躲着他走。<br/>  可能是被欺负的太久了。<br/>  陈韦丞不免有些心疼，在他来之前，他不知道杨博尧究竟经历过多少次的折磨，他的身上混杂着新伤旧伤，性爱的痕迹过几天就会消除，被划伤的，烫伤的伤疤却永久留了下来。<br/>  陈韦丞看到过他给自己上药，他想冲上去抱住他，问他疼不疼。<br/>  可杨博尧怕他。<br/>  陈韦丞看着自己的手，深深的叹了口气。<br/>  他会将他救出来的，他会让他从这段阴影里走出来，做一个开开心心的人。<br/>  不是现在这样小心翼翼，畏畏缩缩。<br/>  那不是他，那不该是他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（四）<br/>  陈韦丞有一天终于憋不住了，他坐在杨博尧身边，用他能达到的最温柔的声音问“我可以摸摸你的脑袋吗？”<br/>  杨博尧被他吓了一跳，条件反射性的摇了摇头。<br/>  “还是不行吗…”陈韦丞耷拉着脑袋“你是怕别人触碰你，还是只怕我？”<br/>  “你…和你找来的那些人”杨博尧回答。<br/>  “那不是我找来的！是这个身体原先的那个傻逼，是他欺负你折磨你！我没有！”陈韦丞有点急，语气也急促起来，当他意识到问题，杨博尧已经被他吓到躲在床角了。<br/>  “对不起…”杨博尧微微颤抖着“是我的错…不会说话惹你生气了…”<br/>  “不是…是我不好，我有点急…”陈韦丞也立马调整语气温柔了下来“你没有错，是我太急了，应该慢慢来的”陈韦丞的手放在他脑袋顶上，半晌，他还是没有落下去，握拳收回了手。<br/>  “你休息吧，我先出去”陈韦丞叹了口气“别怕我好不好…”<br/>  “……”杨博尧一言不发的目送他出门，直到门被关上，他才松了口气，僵硬的身体瘫软下来，杨博尧倒进被子里，他抱着枕头想，他知道这个人不是原来那个人，可他还是没办法面对自己生理上的恐惧，他看着那个人的脸，就会想到过去的事情。</p><p>  或许我该尝试接受他吗？我该迈出这一步吗？<br/>  杨博尧纠结着，意识逐渐远去。</p><p>  陈韦丞闻到了一股香味。<br/>  他对这个不是很明白，但是这些天补充的知识告诉他，是杨博尧散发出的味道。<br/>  Omega的发情期到了。<br/>  陈韦丞有些慌张，他的身体显然因为omega的信息素起了反应，他不知道自己该不该进杨博尧的房间，他万一没忍住对杨博尧做了什么，他这辈子都不会相信他了。<br/>  怎么办？<br/>  陈韦丞手里抓着一支抑制剂，在客厅里来回踱步，房间里的味道越发的浓郁，弄得陈韦丞也有些头昏脑涨。<br/>  这就是发情期吗。<br/>  陈韦丞咬牙，还是选择走向杨博尧的房间。<br/>  “你发情了”他敲敲门“我可以进来吗？我帮你打抑制剂”<br/>  里面传来杨博尧的呜咽声。<br/>  ……<br/>  陈韦丞推门而入。<br/>  杨博尧蜷缩在床上，下半身被液体沾湿，看到陈韦丞进来，他有些可怜巴巴的望着他。<br/>  “我还没吃避孕药…”杨博尧挣扎着说“可以帮我拿过来吗…”<br/>  “不能”陈韦丞被他的味道熏的难受，他晃了晃脑袋。<br/>  杨博尧一下就慌了，他爬起来往后躲，又摔倒床下，一步步的退到墙角边。<br/>  “我不要怀孕…我不要…”杨博尧颤抖着说“求求你给我避孕药吧…你怎么玩都可以…我不要怀孕…”<br/>  “杨博尧你清醒一点，我不是他，我不会欺负你”陈韦丞忍着冲动靠近杨博尧。<br/>  “不要…不要…”杨博尧哽咽着，听不进去陈韦丞的话。<br/>  “过来，我拿了抑制剂”陈韦丞不由分说的拽过他的手腕，把他搂在怀里，给他打了一针抑制剂。<br/>  杨博尧蹬开他，捂着胃干呕。<br/>  “你没事吧…”陈韦丞被他吓到了，但空气中的信息素浓度在慢慢降低，似乎抑制剂正在起作用。<br/>  “你不要过来…”杨博尧努力把自己卡在床头柜与墙之间的一点点缝隙中“不要过来…”<br/>  “好，我先离开，你别怕”陈韦丞稳住他，慢慢退出他的房间。<br/>  他应该把他抱回床上的。<br/>  陈韦丞靠在门上想，他在地上肯定会难受，等下一定要自己乖乖回床上去。<br/>  陈韦丞心疼的不得了，又不敢再进去吓着他。<br/>  杨博尧啊…<br/>  陈韦丞将脑袋抵在门上，你什么时候才能不那么抵触我呢…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（五）<br/>  杨博尧在房间里待了一天，空气中早就没有了信息素的味道，陈韦丞深深的叹了口气，敲敲门问他要不要吃东西。<br/>  “不用管我…”杨博尧的声音从里面传来。<br/>  “多少吃一点吧，本来发情期就很难受，不能不吃饭，会胃疼的”陈韦丞轻声哄他“我给你放门口了，我回房间里去，你自己出来拿好吗？”<br/>  杨博尧没回复。<br/>  “我放这里了，趁热吃”陈韦丞把碗筷放在杨博尧门口“乖乖的，不能饿坏了身体”  <br/>  陈韦丞回房间关上门，又悄悄打开一个门缝。<br/>  关门是为了让杨博尧知道他回房间了，又打来是想看看杨博尧会不会吃饭，还有他怎么样了。<br/>  过了一小会儿，可能五分钟左右，杨博尧房间的门打开了。<br/>  陈韦丞看到他修长的指尖拿过了饭碗，他努力凑在门缝边看，只看到他伸出的一只手。<br/>  杨博尧没事吧，还难受吗？<br/>  陈韦丞重新关上门，他好担心杨博尧的身体。<br/>  没过一会儿，杨博尧又打开了门。<br/>  陈韦丞听他没动静，或许是在门口站了一会儿确认自己不在外面，然后拖鞋的声音从他门前走过，继而是水声。<br/>  他洗碗去了？<br/>  陈韦丞打开门，他刚过发情期，洗什么碗？<br/>  “杨博尧”他喊。<br/>  杨博尧差点把手里的碗摔了。<br/>  “放那儿让我洗”陈韦丞走过去“你洗什么碗，回去躺着”<br/>  “我不用…”杨博尧摇摇头。<br/>  “不乖？”<br/>  “……乖的”杨博尧果然听话的关上了水。<br/>  “回去休息，躺着就好，有需要叫我”陈韦丞在离他一米左右的位置停下来“要不要喝水？”<br/>  “不，不用了…”杨博尧摇摇头。<br/>  “喝点水吧，今天又哭又闹的，肯定消耗很大”陈韦丞把早就泡好的奶茶递给他“我听说omega发情期会很脆弱，需要人好好照顾，放心，有我呢”<br/>  杨博尧接过保温杯，抱在怀里。<br/>  “去吧，还有哪里不舒服吗？”陈韦丞又问。<br/>  “没有…”杨博尧摇摇头，他盯着脚尖，待在原地不动。<br/>  “呃…那我回房间？你回去了我再出来，我不想吓到你”陈韦丞看他半天不动，主动提议。<br/>  “对不起…”杨博尧开口“那个时候…我不是想要反抗你…只是我…我控制不住…”<br/>  “好啦，我知道你需要时间，没关系的，我们慢慢来”陈韦丞笑，还是没有靠近他“我知道你可以的”<br/>  “……对不起”杨博尧还是低着头“让你烦心我这样的人…”<br/>  “不会啊，你哪里不好了？”陈韦丞歪着脑袋看他“你是被欺负的人，怎么还觉得自己不好？都是原主傻逼”陈韦丞义愤填膺“我看到你身上的伤就恨不得抽他两大耳刮子”<br/>  杨博尧第一次露出了笑容。<br/>  真好看啊。<br/>  陈韦丞怔怔的看着他。<br/>  “你…”杨博尧抬眸，这次终于没有了小心翼翼“想摸摸我的脑袋吗？”<br/>  “可，可以吗？！”陈韦丞有些激动，又怕吓着杨博尧硬按了下来。<br/>  “试试吧”杨博尧往前走了一步“作为奶茶的回报”<br/>  “那，那我摸了”陈韦丞紧张兮兮的往杨博尧身边靠，抬手抚摸上他的黑发。<br/>  好柔软，陈韦丞看着身边的杨博尧，他没有什么不适反应，应该这种程度对他来说已经可以接受了。<br/>  太好了，陈韦丞在心里狠狠的抱着他的小羊转了一圈，他有在向我打开心扉了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（六）<br/>  杨博尧没那么经常躲在房间里了，他偶尔会在客厅里，看看书或者看会儿电视。<br/>  陈韦丞觉得很不错，至少他对自己放下了一些戒心，他喜欢杨博尧这样，但他的话还是少的可怜，并且身体也会有一些对他的应激反应。<br/>  还是原主傻逼，陈韦丞一天要骂八百回，若不是原主把他的小羊欺负成这样，他搞不好早就跟杨博尧好上了。<br/>  陈韦丞发现自己的思想很危险，他才跟杨博尧认识多久？<br/>  陈韦丞叹了口气，一定是杨博尧太可爱了，惹得他一点也把持不住。<br/>  看到杨博尧在沙发上陈韦丞总忍不住去摸一把他软软的头发，杨博尧一开始还会有点怕他靠近，后来也明白过来他只是想摸摸自己的脑袋，顺便鼓励一下自己，杨博尧不仅不再排斥，甚至有些期待他多摸摸自己。<br/>  但他也不敢主动要求，陈韦丞出现在客厅里他就用余光悄悄看他。<br/>  “我等下要出门买东西，要不要一起？”陈韦丞给杨博尧倒了杯水，坐到他身边。<br/>  杨博尧还想着要他摸摸头，听到要出去的询问，愣了一下。<br/>  “我到这里来之后…再也没有出去过了…”杨博尧有些紧张的接过他递过来的杯子。<br/>  “所以才更要出去走走啊”温暖的手放在了他的头顶，轻轻揉了揉。<br/>  “嗯…”杨博尧喝了一口水“那…你不要突然不见…”<br/>  “我不会的，放心”陈韦丞摸摸他“去换衣服？我等你”<br/>  被摸摸头的小羊眨眨眼，有些抑制不住的欢快。<br/>  他也很想出门吧，但又不敢问我。<br/>  陈韦丞往自己手上扣了一跟绳子，杨博尧可能没办法让他牵，他得保证杨博尧不会丢了，否则他落到别的Alpha手里，免不了被欺负。<br/>  杨博尧很快出来了，他穿的长袖长裤，似乎是为了遮住身上的痕迹。<br/>  “戴上这个”陈韦丞把牵引绳的另一段给杨博尧。<br/>  杨博尧的身体颤抖了一下，他小心翼翼的问“我不可以站着吗…？”<br/>  “啊？”陈韦丞没明白。<br/>  “项圈…不是用来遛狗的…吗”杨博尧眼眶红了“我还以为…你是要带我出门…”<br/>  “不是，这不是项圈”陈韦丞赶紧手足无措的解释“这是怕你跟不上我丢掉，你看你害怕身体接触对吧，我怕牵你的手你会紧张，所以你把这个套在手腕上，跟着我就不会找不到我了，不是项圈，我不是要欺负你”陈韦丞赶紧安慰他“别哭，我不是那个意思”<br/>  “……”杨博尧低头看陈韦丞手腕上的东西，他轻轻问“我可以抓着你的衣服吗…我不想要这个…”<br/>  “可以啊，当然可以”陈韦丞一秒丢掉这个让他家小羊不安的东西“你想怎么样都可以，只要你跟在我身边，好吗？”<br/>  “嗯…”杨博尧低下头，刚才的活力又不复存在了。<br/>  “对不起…在我们那儿有时候会用这个的，我没有恶意，不是想故意吓你”陈韦丞抱歉的看着他“笑一笑？我错了…我给你真诚的赔礼道歉”陈韦丞低头讨好的看着杨博尧“宝宝？”<br/>  “你…！”杨博尧被他吓的后退两步“叫什么呢…”<br/>  “嘿嘿，不生气了，我们走吧”陈韦丞看着他红红的耳朵尖，在心里尖叫他的小羊实在是太可爱了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（七）<br/>  “你有多久没出来过了？”陈韦丞问跟在自己身后的杨博尧。<br/>  “大概有…小半年了”杨博尧跟在他身后，呼吸着难得的新鲜空气“自从我被标记，就一直被他锁在房间里，不让我出门…每天就只有打骂和做爱”<br/>  “你为什么会让他标记？”陈韦丞问出他一直以来的疑问。<br/>  “以前，标记前不是这样的…只是标记过后突然才…”杨博尧垂下头“我想这就是他们所说的好骗的猎物吧…”<br/>  “什么叫好骗，那叫他们不怀好意，欺负我们家宝宝”陈韦丞还叫上瘾了，他眨眨眼，回头看杨博尧“你最可爱了”<br/>  “你干嘛…”杨博尧低下头，不敢跟他视线相对。<br/>  “还好商场不远，我们走过去就行了，要是坐车，不知道你行不行”陈韦丞带着他穿过街道“希望有一天我可以抱抱你”<br/>  “……”杨博尧不知道怎么答。<br/>  “啊绿灯了，快走”陈韦丞默默加速，杨博尧也跟着他跑起来。<br/>  杨博尧好久没运动过了，跑了几百米有些气喘吁吁，他弯着腰喘了一会儿，陈韦丞无奈的停下来等他。<br/>  “抱歉…我可以了”杨博尧慢悠悠的直起身子，抬头看向陈韦丞。<br/>  “走吧”陈韦丞伸出手，等他来拽自己袖子。<br/>  杨博尧犹豫了一会儿，似乎是不知道该做什么。<br/>  “还要休息一下吗？”陈韦丞正打算把手放下，杨博尧就抬起手，陈韦丞又停下动作等他。<br/>  杨博尧把手轻轻放在了他的手心。<br/>  怎么这么可爱。<br/>  陈韦丞心都要化了，杨博尧的手指修长纤细，比他白好几个度，他有些欣喜的看向杨博尧，对方有些别扭的低下头，说“抓着衣服太累了…牵手吧…”<br/>  “好，牵手”陈韦丞藏不住笑意，他拉过杨博尧的手，十指相扣，往商场走去。<br/>  杨博尧身体的温度从他的手心传来，陈韦丞怕他太紧张，没有紧紧扣住他的手，但他走了一会儿，感受到他指缝里属于杨博尧的手指，微微收紧了。<br/>  陈韦丞赶紧也抓紧了，他了不能把他的小羊丢了。</p><p>  杨博尧耳朵红红的跟着他买完了东西，他有些害怕别人的目光，好在并没有人觉得他们有什么不同，陈韦丞也时不时会回头确认他的状态。<br/>  杨博尧安心了些，他还没有体验过和某个人手牵手逛街，既害羞又觉得很开心。<br/>  “你想吃点什么吗？”陈韦丞指着街边的店问。<br/>  “我都可以…”杨博尧的目光顺着他的手，落在了远处的某一个地方。<br/>  “在看什么？”陈韦丞也凑过去看。<br/>  “那里…有一家乐器店”杨博尧喃喃的说“我已经好久没碰小提琴了…”<br/>  “小提琴？你会拉小提琴？！”陈韦丞有些激动，惹的杨博尧转头看他。<br/>  “我也是学小提琴的”陈韦丞眨眨眼“宝宝，你是上天送我的礼物吗？！”<br/>  被直白的爱意淹没的杨博尧微微勾起了嘴角，他说“或许有一天，我们可以合奏”<br/>  “当然可以”陈韦丞举起他们牵着的手“你的琴还在吗？”<br/>  “我不知道…搬过来的时候，好像他藏起来了”杨博尧摇摇头。<br/>  “走，回家找”陈韦丞当机立断带着杨博尧回家找琴去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（八）<br/>  当然他们不能在家里找到什么小提琴了，原主或许早就将杨博尧的小提琴卖掉了，毕竟揉碎一个小提琴手的梦想，不过就是丢掉他的小提琴罢了。<br/>  他可以感受到杨博尧明显耷拉下来的脑袋，他知道他很喜欢小提琴，也想要重新开始。<br/>  “我努力赚钱，帮你再买”陈韦丞揉揉他的脑袋“我的琴也不在身边，最好可以买同一个制琴师的，啊不过得提前找好制琴师定做，不然要等好久呢…”<br/>  陈韦丞陷入思考，自顾自的开始查询原主到底还有没有剩钱。<br/>  这傻逼做了这么多对他的小羊不好的事，至少也该做出点回报吧。<br/>  好吧，看来只够给他的小羊买一把，不过也可以了。<br/>  至少先让他能做自己喜欢的事情吧。</p><p>  杨博尧不知道陈韦丞干了什么，但陈韦丞让他等着，他就乖乖等着了。</p><p>  陈韦丞很高兴杨博尧不再害怕他，他会坐在他身边和他看电视，偶尔高兴的时候他会用肩膀轻轻碰一下陈韦丞的肩膀，这时陈韦丞就会侧过身看向他，温柔的摸摸他的脑袋，<br/>  杨博尧身上的伤痕仍旧存在着，陈韦丞征求过杨博尧的意见，他给自己看了他的身体。<br/>  “……真他妈是个畜生”陈韦丞除了这个词说不出别的话来。<br/>  “都过去了”杨博尧默默的穿好衣服“在我快坚持不下去的时候你出现了”<br/>  “阿尧…”陈韦丞轻声叫他。<br/>  “嗯…在呢”杨博尧也同样软软的答应下来。<br/>  “我会保护你的”<br/>  “我知道”</p><p>  总有意料之外的事。<br/>  二人世界过得太久，陈韦丞忘了原主还有一帮狐朋狗友。<br/>  “嘿小陈”几个男人敲开他家的门，他们身上带着酒气，陈韦丞直皱眉，一看就不是什么好东西。<br/>  “怎么这么久没叫我们来？当初不是说好了骗到手给哥们一起爽的，从上个月开始你怎么就不叫我们了？怎么着想吃独食了？”<br/>  “你们…”陈韦丞还没说话，又被打断“哎没事儿，又不是第一次搞了，我们自己去找小杨，他人呢？在房间？”<br/>  “他…喂！”陈韦丞刚想说杨博尧不在，几个男人就轻车熟路的绕开他进了杨博尧房间。<br/>  他还在睡觉。<br/>  陈韦丞赶紧跟上去，他知道这群人要干嘛，他不能让他们碰他，他会吓到的。<br/>  “你们做什么？！”他冲进去挡在杨博尧的床前，杨博尧被他一声吓醒了，当他看到房间里的人时，愣在了床上。<br/>  “怎么…是你们…”杨博尧抱着被子看向陈韦丞，一脸不可置信。<br/>  “你们说的对，我就是要独占他，他是我带回来的omega，他怎么样我自己决定”陈韦丞挡在杨博尧的身前“我不会让你们碰他”<br/>  “哟，转性了？当初他怀孕七八个月，让我们轮他的人不是你？这会儿又懂得怜香惜玉了？”<br/>  “操，你们给我滚出我家！”陈韦丞火气一下就上来了，他好不容易才把小杨哄成现在这样，这群人又来揭他的伤疤。<br/>  “啧啧啧，不想让人玩就算了呗，哪天玩腻了再找哥哥来啊”男人们骂着低俗的脏话离开了他家。<br/>  陈韦丞赶紧回去找他的小羊。<br/>  “……”杨博尧抬头看他。<br/>  “我在，没事了”陈韦丞看不得他这个眼神“让我抱抱好不好”<br/>  杨博尧哽咽着埋进他怀里。<br/>  “好了好了，没事了”陈韦丞抚摸着他的背“我会等你恢复再考虑那些事情，我买好了抑制剂，发情期抑制剂就能帮你度过，我不会乱来的，别怕”<br/>  “呜…”杨博尧紧紧的抱住他。<br/>  “好啦，乖乖睡觉吧，我陪着你”陈韦丞把他再次塞进被子里“我会处理好那群畜生的，这次是我疏忽了”他在杨博尧额头落下一吻“不哭了”<br/>  杨博尧抓住他的手。<br/>  “我不会走的”陈韦丞抚摸着他的脸颊“我怎么舍得你一个人呢”<br/>  杨博尧点了点头，重新闭上眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（九）<br/>  陈韦丞继续等着，杨博尧和他说了所有的事，包括和原主的认识，发展，他被关在这里之后发生的所有事。<br/>  杨博尧像是憋了太久太久，一股脑的全都说给了他，陈韦丞抱着他安静的听，这都是过去的事情，他改变不了这些，他只能努力帮他走出这些消极情绪。<br/>  他们说了一整晚，杨博尧最后睡了过去，陈韦丞叹息着，将他抱回自己房间。<br/>  若是放下心结，就跟我在一起吧。<br/>  陈韦丞想，等杨博尧醒了他就问他愿不愿意。</p><p>  杨博尧眨眨眼，听完陈韦丞一番说辞，他轻轻的问“你确定…你愿意接受这样的我吗？”<br/>  “我确定”陈韦丞回答的十分果断“如果我不确定，今天早上你该见不到我了才是”<br/>  “……那，好吧…”杨博尧犹豫了一会儿还是轻轻点了点头。<br/>  陈韦丞松了口气，露出了笑容。<br/>  “你是我的小羊了”陈韦丞抱着他在床上滚了两圈“我可以吻你吗？”<br/>  “嗯…”杨博尧趴在他身上点点头。<br/>  陈韦丞抱着他将他架起来一些，吻上他的唇。<br/>  “会怕吗？”陈韦丞轻声问他。<br/>  “唔…我想不会”杨博尧歪了歪脑袋“下次我的发情期，或许可以不用抑制剂了…”<br/>  “真的假的？！”陈韦丞震惊的爬起来，然后又到回床上“你没问题吗？我们再等等吧”<br/>  “没关系…”杨博尧贴着他的身体“作为我的Alpha，每次发情期你应该也憋的够呛”<br/>  “不急，我真的不急”陈韦丞低头吻他的唇“还有很多时间呢”</p><p>  大概又过了小半个月，陈韦丞带回来一个盒子。<br/>  “是什么？”这么多天杨博尧第一次看到陈韦丞带东西回来。<br/>  “emm，你来看？”陈韦丞把剪刀交给他，让他打开快递盒。<br/>  “……？！”<br/>  “我想…这是把小提琴？”杨博尧瞪大了眼睛，满眼惊喜。<br/>  “看看？我去挑的木料，希望你会喜欢”<br/>  “谢谢！”杨博尧开心的在他唇上亲了一口“我要去试试音，oh你等我一下，我要先去调音，我马上回来，弓子还要上松香，还有…总之先等我！！”<br/>  杨博尧跑回房间找手机。<br/>  “我调好了！你想听什么我试试还能不能——”杨博尧欢快的语气突然停了下来。<br/>  “阿丞？”<br/>  回答他的是空荡荡的客厅。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十）终章<br/>  陈韦丞在早晨醒来。<br/>  他好像做了一个很长的梦，梦里有一只可爱的小羊。<br/>  他记不清他的样子了，或许是梦，那些记忆碎片都在慢慢消失。<br/>  陈韦丞想抓住些什么，但最后他什么也没记住。<br/>  陈韦丞有些烦躁的抓了抓头发，他该去干嘛了？哦对，上课，他要给导师回课，小提琴，他的小提琴呢？<br/>  陈韦丞挣扎着爬起来，做了一场真实的梦让他的脑袋一团浆糊。</p><p>  他的小提琴不在房间里，陈韦丞找了一圈，也没找到他的琴。<br/>  What the fuck？陈韦丞懵了，他是把小提琴在梦里丢出去了？<br/>  陈韦丞怂怂的去见了他的小提琴老师，他不知道怎么跟对方解释他的小提琴不见了这回事。<br/>  “Professor…很抱歉，我的小提琴不知道去哪儿了…我等会儿会去查一下监控它到底被谁拿走了，抱歉我这周可能没办法回课了”陈韦丞匆忙的跑出了琴房，他需要赶紧去查监控找到他的小提琴。<br/>  正当他走向监控室的时候，他听见有人叫他的名字。  <br/>  “陈韦丞——”对方的声音让他感到莫名的熟悉，他不禁停下了脚步，回头望去。<br/>  “我想，或许你丢了这个？”男孩子举着熟悉的琴盒，他另一只手还提着一个琴盒，陈韦丞见过那个琴盒，再熟悉不过了。<br/>  “是你的对吧”对面的男孩子眉眼弯弯的看着他“你还丢了什么别的东西，记得起来吗？”  <br/>  陈韦丞看着他。<br/>  是啊，他好像是丢了什么。<br/>  “我是不是丢了一只小羊？”陈韦丞问“我想他带着琴来找我了？”<br/>  “你还欠我一次合奏呢”<br/>  “阿尧”陈韦丞从思绪里找出了那个人的名字。<br/>  “嗯，我在呢”杨博尧笑。<br/>  “你来找我了——that's…that's…我差点就忘了，我说我怎么会…噢…”陈韦丞冲上去抱住他。<br/>  “阿尧，来合奏吗？”<br/>  “当然”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小小的番外x</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（番外）咩咩粘人的一天<br/>  自打杨博尧来到他的世界，陈韦丞就将他安置在了自己家里。<br/>  杨博尧似乎很怕他会消失不见，陈韦丞去上课前都要好好儿哄他一会儿，才能让他的小羊乖乖的在家等他回来。<br/>  “可能对你来说只是一场梦”杨博尧蜷缩在他怀里“可对我来说…我却找了你好久…我不知道怎么才能来你的世界，没有人帮我…”他吸了吸鼻子“我怕你再次消失”<br/>  “我不会”陈韦丞给他裹了件自己的外套“乖乖的，我下课就回来陪你”  <br/>  “嗯…”杨博尧在他怀里蹭了会儿，起身坐回床边。<br/>  “明天我没有课”陈韦丞抚摸他的头发“你可以跟我待在一起一整天”<br/>  杨博尧跟猫咪似的蹭蹭他的手“唔…我知道了…”</p><p>  虽然只是这么一说，但杨博尧开启了粘人的一天。<br/>  陈韦丞早上醒来，杨博尧在他怀里。这不是什么奇怪的事，杨博尧一直都睡在他怀里，他也怕小羊不安，所以特地抱着他睡。<br/>  今天没课，不急着起床。<br/>  生物钟让他清醒过来，陈韦丞闲来无事，就玩怀里小羊的头发，玩着玩着他就忍不住亲上去。<br/>  好香。<br/>  杨博尧还带着淡淡的水蜜桃香气，就算从那个世界穿过来，杨博尧不再被omega所困扰，但他的味道倒是还在。<br/>  陈韦丞嗅了嗅，用鼻尖弄乱他的头发。<br/>  “Eddy…”杨博尧轻声呢喃，似乎是被他的动静弄醒了。  <br/>  “抱歉，弄醒你了？”陈韦丞立马停止动作。<br/>  “唔…”杨博尧像奶猫似的用手在他胸口按了两下，把自己往他颈窝里埋。<br/>  可爱疯了，陈韦丞盯着他睡乱的一根呆毛发愣，杨博尧是真实存在的可爱吗？<br/>  他动了动自己放在杨博尧腰间的手，帮他把被子往上扯了扯，重新将人搂紧。<br/>  多睡一会儿，平时一大早就起床了。</p><p>  一睡就快到中午，陈韦丞揉着眼睛离开温暖的被窝，刚走出去没两步，就有人扯住了他。<br/>  杨博尧穿着他的睡衣，敞开着几颗扣子，看的陈韦丞春心荡漾。<br/>  “你说今天一天都陪我的…”杨博尧小声说。<br/>  “嗯，我不是在吗？”陈韦丞蹲下来摸摸他“只是该起床了，我要看看中午吃什么，然后把衣服洗一下”<br/>  “抱…”杨博尧张开手“一天都要在一起…”他喃喃的念叨着“抱…”<br/>  “好好好，抱”陈韦丞哪顶得住杨博尧这番撒娇，赶紧把人抱着，杨博尧这才满意的趴在他肩头说“中午吃饭嘛…不想吃快餐了”<br/>  “好呀，一会儿去点几个菜”陈韦丞抱着他去洗漱，杨博尧靠在他身边，似乎身体接触可以给他安全感。<br/>  “这样就好了嘛”陈韦丞用左手搂住他的腰“不影响”<br/>  “唔…”杨博尧洗漱完后问他要了一个吻。<br/>  口腔还有牙膏的味道，陈韦丞亲着亲着就把人压在了墙上，不好意思，实在难以控制自己。<br/>  “你跟他接吻过吗？”陈韦丞突然好奇。<br/>  “谁？他？他…没有…”杨博尧抱着他的脖子，凑上来继续。<br/>  “没有你就相信他，你怎么就这么单纯呢”陈韦丞拍了拍他的屁股“幸好我不是个坏人，不然你就这么单枪匹马跑来找我，我还不给你吃了”<br/>  “你现在也可以吃我”杨博尧无辜的眨眨眼“随时都可以”<br/>  “什么吃这个那个的”陈韦丞挠他痒痒“我是让你多留点心眼，小心被人欺负！”<br/>  “有你呢。我不怕”杨博尧躲开他，从后面抱住他“只要你在就没什么怕的”<br/>  “嘿”陈韦丞把他拽回怀里“嘴怎么这么甜呢，我尝尝”<br/>  “唔…”又亲在了一起。</p><p>  吃完午饭洗完衣服，陈韦丞拉着杨博尧出去散步消耗一下热量。<br/>  他牵着杨博尧，他能感受到杨博尧紧紧握住他的手。<br/>  “要不是学校里不太好，我真想抱着你走”陈韦丞眨眨眼。<br/>  “不用，别人会以为我很娇气”<br/>  “干嘛，娇气也是我惯的，我乐意”<br/>  “要不我背你？”陈韦丞非得整出点什么来，他半蹲在杨博尧面前，勾勾手让他上来。<br/>  “好吧…”杨博尧乖乖趴在他背上。<br/>  “多吃点，有点轻”陈韦丞笑“我要把你喂胖”<br/>  “然后就没人要我，只能属于你一个人了”杨博尧撇撇嘴“男人都这么喜欢独占欲吗？”<br/>  “哪儿跟哪儿，就是觉得你之前过得不好，想多宠你一点”陈韦丞用脑袋碰他“往好处想呀宝宝”<br/>  “唔…”杨博尧咬了一口他的后颈。<br/>  “干嘛？”陈韦丞吓得手一抖。<br/>  “没事…表达一下爱意”杨博尧又舔舐起来。<br/>  “别，别别别，痒——”</p><p>  吵吵闹闹的回到家，也没什么事儿，陈韦丞决定打打游戏看看电影。<br/>  杨博尧很久都没打过游戏了，更别说什么新的游戏设备了，陈韦丞抱着他，教他打游戏，打赢了杨博尧会欢快的蹦起来，打输了杨博尧会打他，陈韦丞一边躲一边把人搂怀里亲两口，反正都是他的人，打两下怎么了。<br/>  黏黏糊糊的过了一整天，连洗澡都贴在一起洗了，陈韦丞没想到自己居然真的能跟杨博尧待在一起一整天，几乎不分开的。<br/>  看来杨博尧真的很喜欢他。<br/>  当然了，他也很爱他。<br/>  至于两个人面对面洗澡还能保持矜持这件事上，陈韦丞表示，等会儿他就要跟杨博尧做一些爱做的事了。<br/>  杨博尧今天也是粘人的一天，陈先生今天也是大获全胜的一天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>